Cabin Eleven
by Vans321
Summary: Some were claimed, others were forgotten. Some discovered a purpose, other were left to clench there fist and grind their teeth. Will we be forgotten in cabin eleven by our Godly parents? Nominated for the Veritas awards. Third place for the third prompt.


_**Cabin Eleven**_

**This was written for prompt number three in Reading-and-Bubbling, and vaneleo159's prompt forum. This was beta'd by the most amazing and spectacular FallingStar17.**

Sometimes, all we want is something we can't get. At least, that was how Nyssa felt as she sat in her bunk in Cabin Eleven.

She stared at her shoes as she fiddled with some copper pipes she had in her hand. She twisted them together and bent them to perfection. After a while, she looked down at what she thought would be just a jumble of nothing and tangles, but what she found was much more extraordinary. It was a butterfly with intricately designed wings, both mirror images of each other.

In shock, Nyssa dropped the butterfly pipe, thinking it would clatter on the ground, but the most shocking thing happened. It didn't. It rose into the air dramatically, circled out through an open window, but before it could, Nyssa grabbed it by the wing.

_What was this? Some kind of prank?_ The ten year old mused, amazed.

She then glanced at the bottom of the electronic butterfly. It had a small flashlight battery stuck to the bottom and connected to what looked like springs and joints. She looked around the room to try to find out where she had found the materials. Then Nyssa saw it. It was one of the other unclaimed kid's flashlights. She knew it even before the sign appeared above her head. She had finally been claimed.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew that he was an Ares kid. They all thought that he should just move into the cabin before his dad even claimed him, but Butch knew either one of his parents could claim him.<p>

After all, he didn't even know which one had been the mortal. He sat at the camp fire sing along, not singing, but having fun watching everybody else. He plopped a hand full of skittles into his mouth, relishing the fruity flavor.

He didn't think he was an Ares kid, he just wasn't like that. Butch felt like he was more caring and kept his temper in check better than any of the Ares kids. Just because he was strong and a good fighter, that didn't mean his parent was the God of War!

Lots of the demi-gods were strong like him. _But they've been claimed, _that nagging voice inside of him always retorted.

Butch didn't want to think about it, so he stood up to leave, but before he could even move an inch, he saw something glowing above his head as everyone turned to look at him.

_That isn't the sign of Ares_, Butch and everyone else at the campfire thought, it was anything but.

* * *

><p>She pulled her long, silky brown hair back into a high pony tail that had no fly-aways. She put one last coat of super pink lip gloss on before opening the bathroom door.<p>

Even at age nine, Drew felt the need to be stylish. She wanted everything perfect for her, no if, ands, or buts. She was a prissy even as a nine year old and she was morphing into a monster.

Of course, she had reasons. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always told how beautiful she was and got everything she wanted, but not that she deserved it. Not that she wasn't beautiful with her big brown eyes, her cute button nose, light brown hair, innocent freckles, and honey sweet voice.

But beauty can be deceiving. Everyone knew Drew was a force to be reckoned with.

A terror, they called her. She had a promising future in sparring and was good at getting exactly what she wanted, but she didn't live up to it. She chose beauty and fashion over swords and armor. People guessed that was why she hadn't been claimed, but they would all be wrong.

The Aphrodite cabin was filled. They were second biggest, only behind to the Hermes cabin, and no one had been claimed by Aphrodite in a long time. That year, three of them went on a quest and one of them came back. It was finally Drew's chance to get claimed.

* * *

><p>Cabin eleven was home to every demigod who ever made it to Camp Half-Blood. While some were claimed and got to discover their purpose, others were left there to always be unsure. They waited patiently and anxiously at first, eager to see if there would be <em>something<em> on their head, but eventually, grew tired and angry. They felt forgotten and unloved.

Most likely, both those things were true.

Some were never claimed and were left that way their entire life and never found answers. They grew up. Some died old, yet were never happy. Some died young, sad to think that maybe, just maybe, their parent would claim them the next day. It hurted their friends and there family in cabin eleven, but did it hurt the Gods to see them go?

Of course not. You'd be absurd to think that.

Some didn't get why they stayed and lived out the rest of their sad lives dully in despair. Why didn't they leave and try to uncover the truth? Why didn't they do research or at least try to find their hidden talents? Why didn't they hold on to hope?

And why did they stay there to wonder for eternity? Why? No one knows; not even themselves.

* * *

><p>I reside in the Hermes cabin and have no idea who I am, who my godly parent is, and why I am still waiting for my future to come to me.<p>

But will I stay here? Not a chance.


End file.
